


one time, when Kirk and Bones decided to celebrate Spock's birthday...(or something)

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I loved your most useless gift prompt! Hope you will like the little comic!
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	one time, when Kirk and Bones decided to celebrate Spock's birthday...(or something)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingstoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/gifts).



> I loved your most useless gift prompt! Hope you will like the little comic!

[ Kirk's gift](https://www.amazon.com/Handicorn-Unicorn-Hand-Puppet-ST/dp/B00SHH7T52)

[ Bones' gift](https://www.thisiswhyimbroke.com/bob-ross-waffle-maker/)


End file.
